


Is It My Turn

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny gives Lisa something she's been waiting for.
Relationships: Lisa Niles/Johnny Zacchara





	Is It My Turn

“You gonna be this brooding during your whole visit?”  
  
Johnny finally looked away from the moonlit waters as she sat beside him, sipping a glass of red wine. Snatching the glass from her, he finished the contents within two gulps, “It’s not just a visit, Lisa.”  
  
She grabbed her glass from him, frowning towards its emptiness, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“We have something else in common. Neither of us can return to Port Charles.”  
  
Lisa was calm as she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, “Life’s easier when you don’t have anyone to lie to.”


End file.
